A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2
|Previous = A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 |Next = TBA}} A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the fifty-second overall. It is the second episode in a two-parter which concludes the season. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are set to be married, but Twilight Sparkle discovers a dark secret about the bride-to-be.__TOC__ Summary Trapped in a cave The episode cuts to Twilight Sparkle being imprisoned inside a cave. She uses her unicorn light to find out she's in a reflecting cave, where "Princess Cadance" talks to her. As she is taunting Twilight Sparkle, Twilight starts to use her horn to create a magic beam. As the reflection of Princess Cadance is moving around in the cave, Twilight blows a wall away which reveals Princess Cadance, but not the one taunting her. As Twilight Sparkle questions her, it is revealed that she is the real Princess Cadance. Twilight's skepticism vanishes after hearing the princess chant their childhood rhyme. Afterward, she tells the unicorn that the "Cadance" that is getting married to Shining Armor is an imposter. Twilight and Princess Cadance then come up with the idea to escape the cave together and to stop the wedding. The wedding is about to begin The scene then cuts to the imposter Princess Cadance where she starts singing about how she has dreamed about this her whole life, but not to marrying Shining Armor. She reveals in the song that all she wanted is royalty and could care less about Shining Armor. The scene then cuts to the real Princess Cadance, who starts singing about how this was supposed to be her perfect day, but now is ruined because the imposter has taken her place. The secret is revealed As they move along, the wedding ceremony starts and the scene moves back and forth between Twilight and Princess Cadance escaping, and the imposter Princess Cadance walking to marry Shining Armor who is dazed from the spell that the imposter has been using on him. Just as they are about to be married, Twilight comes and interrupts the wedding. When she interrupts, the imposter is frustrated about Twilight's persistence, but then moves on to looking sad that Twilight is ruining her wedding. Just as Twilight interrupts, the real Princess Cadance moves in to prove that the one getting married is an imposter. Just as she comes in, the imposter princess then turns into a blackish figure, which is then revealed to be the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. She then reveals that she has been taking Shining Armor's love power and that he is under her control now, and that there are Changelings just outside the barrier of Canterlot, slowly breaking it open. Just as that happens, Princess Celestia comes out and says that even though Shining Armor is powerless, she is still the stronger mare. She then proceeds to shoot a beam of light at Queen Chrysalis, who then proceeds to shoot a greenish-looking beam back. When they are fighting, it looks as if the beam of light would hit the Changeling Queen, but then the greenish-looking beam overpowers Princess Celestia. There is a flash of light as you see the crown of Princess Celestia fall and bounce to the ground as Princess Celestia lies on the ground, unconscious. The power of Shining Armor's love is more powerful than Princess Celestia and the barrier starts to break. Princess Celestia then tells the Main 6 to go find the Elements of Harmony, as it is the only way to defeat her now. Fighting the Changelings As they are running to the castle to get the Elements of Harmony, the Changelings break in. When the Main 6 arrive at the castle, the Changelings then come and surround them. One of them then morphs into Rainbow Dash as the Changeling and Rainbow Dash have a stare off. The changeling then goes and hits Rainbow Dash. As this happens, then some other changelings behind then morph into Rainbow Dash, as some others start morphing into the Main 6. Just as this happens, the Main 6 start fighting with the Changelings, who cause some confusion because of their form. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity fight with their hooves. Fluttershy then tries to fight the Changelings, but is too afraid to fight them and proceeds to stand in the sidelines. Pinkie Pie then messes with one of the Changelings telling it to morph into the other mares and then proceeds to shoot them with her party cannon. The Main 6 are then overpowered by the Changelings. Love is ever-triumphant The scene cuts to the wedding ceremony where the Changelings have imprisoned Princess Celestia in a gooey cocoon and Princess Cadance glued to the floor in the same gooey substance. Princess Cadance says to the Changeling queen that the Mare 6 will defeat her just as the Changelings walk in with the Main 6. Queen Chrysalis then describes that she has always wanted this ever since she was a child in a song form; that she has always wanted to take over Canterlot; as the guards are tied up by the goo and the citizens are chased around the city. As she is singing, Twilight sneaks away and frees Princess Cadance from the goo and tells her to try and snap Shining Armor from the spell. She then uses her horn to break the spell from Shining Armor with her love. Queen Chrysalis then says that even though he is free, Shining Armor is still too weak to cast the barrier spell. Princess Cadance then supports Shining Armor with casting the barrier spell with her love. The power is immense and the two connect horns as the spell is cast. Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings then get pushed out of Canterlot, where they are launched far into the sky. Princess Celestia is then freed from her gooey form and so is everyone else. Princess Celestia gives her gratitude to Twilight and says that she now has a proper wedding to plan. Princess Cadance is then showed liking all the items which the Changeling queen did not care about. The Royal Wedding The ceremony is then showed where the two officially get married. It then cuts to the courtyard at night where the married couple is slowly dancing as Princess Celestia shares her gratitude with Twilight Sparkle as the episode cuts to a close. Quotes :Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter. :Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! :Princess Cadance: Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... :Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance: ...and do a little shake. :Twilight Sparkle: You remember me! :Princess Cadance: Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? :Twilight Sparkle: Stop! :Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother? sobbing Why does she have to ruin my special day? :Princess Cadance: Because it's not your special day. It's mine. :Shining Armor: No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them. :Princess Cadance: My love will give you strength. :Princess Luna: Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything? Trivia * This is the first 2 part episode of the series where The Elements of Harmony are mentioned, but not used. Gallery :A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 image gallery References it:A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2 Category:Season 2 episodes